


What's A Vacation For Anyway?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-05
Updated: 2002-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A story about a vacation for Ben and Ray without the RIV and Diefenbacker.





	What's A Vacation For Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
What's A Vacation For Anyway?

## What's A Vacation For Anyway?

by Lys

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Disclaimer -The characters and stories of Due South are Copyright (c) Alliance Communications, and are used here without permission or license. The author of this work makes no claim to the above copyright. This work is for non-commercial use ONLY, and is produced for the enjoyment of fans only. This work is the expression of the author and the depictions of the Due South characters herein are in no way represented to be a part of Due South as depicted by the original author and copyright holder(s). Please do not link to or archive this story anywhere without the author's express permission. 

Title: What's A Vacation For Anyway?  
Author: Lys at  
No Pairings  
Rated G  
Spoiler: North 

Somewhere in the great vast area of the United States where one can still run into deep trouble, Ray Vecchio and Benton Fraser were driving a rented car deep into an area set aside for campers and serious hikers. They had every piece of equipment in their trunk that Ray could afford or imagine. He had at least four compasses. He carried one in his pocket, one attached to a lanyard on his coat. There was a compass in his backpack and he had made sure that Ben carried the fourth one on his person somewhere. Ray had three stashes of waterproof matches also similarly spread throughout his paraphernalia. The two men were traveling without Ben's wolf companion, Dief. Ray had even convinced Ben to bring along food packets that when hydrated provided quite adequate meals. Ray also had all of his favorite fishing gear stowed in the backseat of the rented car. The RIV was left at home for safety sake, one never knew what would happen when one traveled with the Mountie and Ray was taking no chances with his newest RIV. 

Ray was following an old map, given to him by the friend who was lending them his cabin for two weeks. Ben was half asleep, his shoulder leaning into the window. Both men were dressed in casual jeans and shirts. Ben had insisted that Ray get a good pair of hiking boots. Ben had also insisted Ray break the boots in, but that little fact Ray had ignored. 

Slowing down to glance at the map, Ray figured they still had several hours before they would be reaching the backwoods cabin. The road kept getting narrower as they traveled. Ray was not amused to find that the road that turned off the meager two lane stone road they had been traveling on was now a one lane stone and dust makeshift. He took a glance towards the sleeping Mountie and smiled. Well, they had agreed to backwoods vacation. Ray patted the inside pocket of his jacket. Yep his new little color TV/radio was sitting pretty in his pocket. He checked his other inside coat pocket for the CB radio he had insisted they carry with them. He smiled as he thought of the small stash of batteries that lay at the bottom of his backpack along with a small piece of steel wool; he was happy in the belief that all contingencies were covered. Ray pulled off the two-lane road and began traveling the single lane track. He was reassured by the sign at the beginning of the road announcing the road as Beaten Holler Road. Weird name but that was the road his friend had clearly marked on the map. 

Knowing it was a further two-hour drive along a winding old road, Ray put the map on the seat between himself and Benton and kept driving. The road crept up and down and wound around pits and obvious old mudslides; but trees beautifully surrounded the area. Their destination was a cabin built by a friend's great grandfather but still in good repair. The cabin's owner had assured Ray that he and Benton would have a good vacation. 

Ben stretched a bit and turned towards Ray. Since Ray never let him drive, he was always resigned to the passenger seat. Long trips always put him to sleep. He began raising his eyelids slowly, then pulled himself up straight in his car seat. 

"It's just as beautiful as your friend said it would be Ray." He grinned and stretched. 

"So Sleeping Beauty awakens." Ray laughed. "This area sure is pretty." 

"Ray perhaps you should slow down a bit." Ben looked over his shoulder at the road in back of them and then took in the narrowing road in front of them. 

"There were some rough spots behind us, which you slept through." Ray turned his head to look at Ben as his friend tried to get comfortable in the seat. "But the road's been pretty decent for the last 5 minutes or so." 

"I'm sure it has Ray." Ben looked out the side window. "But this area is abundant with wildlife and..." 

"Oh my gosh. That's a deer in the road. A real life Bambi." Ray said as he hit the brakes. 

The majestic, 8-point buck stood in the middle of the road claiming his ownership of the area. When the brakes on the car began squealing, he dropped his rear and bounded completely off the road. But it was too late for Ray to compensate, too late for Ray to prevent their rented car from fishtailing in the dirt track and begin a slide backwards down into a deep ravine. 

The car narrowly missed trees as it slid past bushes and careened over on to the passenger side and kept leaving a trail of scared earth that would mark their descent for only as long as it took for two or three rains to hit the area. 

When the car stopped sliding and came to rest against the bottom of the ravine, the dust and debris flew around it for several minutes; almost hiding the vehicle from sight in the silence filled the area. The car's wheels were still spinning when the dust cleared. 

The sun was rising over the trees when Ray began to wake up. His head hurt, there was blood on his hand and he realized he felt pretty good considering he thought he was meeting his end as the car had slid it's way through the trees. He moaned and realized he was lying on top of Ben who must have cushioned Ray's body when the car had screeched to a halt after it's mad descent. 

"Oh my God." Ray felt Ben's neck and felt a pulse. "Thank you." He slowly began moving his long, lanky body off of Ben. He used the steering wheel and pulled his torso up off Ben. 

With shaking hands, Ray felt Ben over for injuries. One leg was broken, at least this time it was the good leg. Ben's right arm lay at funny angle against the passenger door and Ray realized that it also must be broken. 

Ray knew they needed to get out of that car. He thought he smelled gasoline and envisioned the car going up with them inside. He checked Ben's head for bruising quickly and then decided that he had get them both out of the car as quickly as possible. He grabbed a sleeping bag off the side of the car where it had fallen near Ben's head and opened it. He spread it carefully over Ben and then climbed out the driver's door window which he had had open while he was driving. 

Pulling himself along using the car's underside for support, Ray found and picked up a large, solid rock. He moved around the car until he was level with the windshield in front of Ben. He said a prayer; then he launched a blow towards the windshield. It didn't crack until Ray had hit it three times and he was nearly exhausted. Glass fell in and around Ben who still wasn't moving. 

Ray positioned himself as close to Ben's shoulders as he could and gently began to pull. "God I hope he doesn't wake up. Please, God. Don't let him wake up." He was surprised when Ben's body slid easily out over the sleeping bag he had packed around the windshield's frame. "Thank you, thank you!" Ray huffed and puffed and managed to pull Ben free of the wreck. Ray crawled back quickly on his hands and knees and removed and shook out the sleeping bag. He doubled it full length and then gently rolled Ben's body on to it and used it to drag Ben away from the car. 

Ray lay next to Ben and waited for the car to explode, he just knew that was what was going to happen. He smiled when ten minutes past and no explosion had occurred. He double checked Ben and began to get a little worried that Ben wasn't waking up. Ray realized that his first efforts better be to remove what he could of their gear from the car and then use what materials he had to set Ben's leg and arm. He was tired, thirsty and sore. Ray doggedly removed everything he could easily get to from within the car and then tried opening the trunk. The lock didn't give at first and if Ray hadn't been worried about setting off a gas explosion he would have shot the lock out with his stand-by gun that was tucked in his hiking boot. 

The sun was beginning to start its descent over the trees by the time Ray had stacked all the usable supplies in a stack next to Ben. He searched around until he found some descent, sturdy branches to use in stabilizing Ben's broken arm and leg. He began to sweat and shake as his stomach lurched when he attempted to lift Ben's broken arm fractionally to put the strips of ripped shirt he had prepared for binding the splints. 

When the splinting was completed on both damaged limbs, Ray collapsed and lay on his back. He opened his jacket to get his CB out. He found the antenna broken off and the front LED screen ruined. He tried activating it and threw it away from him when it wouldn't turn on. "Technology!" Ray grabbed the suitcase he had brought along against Ben's wishes and manhandled it open..."Cell phone. Yea. Cell phone." He fumbled through his munchies, rain gear, and odd lot of things, which wouldn't fit, in his backpack. "Cell Phone, cell phone...here it is." Ray grabbed onto the little phone and punched a phone number. "Yes," he laughed as the sending signal light lit up. He waited and waited, then realized his signal wasn't getting out. "Dam, Technology!" 

Ray tucked the useless cell phone into his jacket pocket in the hope of being able to use it soon. He sat with his head resting on his knees and tried to relax. "I can't relax." He finally uttered waspishly. "Not yet." He hauled himself to a standing position and took stock of where they were. The scared path their car had made down into the raven was steep but could be climbed. He had no idea where the ravine went. He looked down at Fraser who was beginning to show some signs of regaining consciousness. 

Ben's lips parted and he ran his tongue over his bruised lips. He tried opening his eyes and just couldn't muster the energy. The pain in his body overwhelmed him and he sank back into sleep. 

Ray watched his friend's lips close and knelt down and poured some water from one of the many small bottled waters he'd brought and soaked a cloth in it and wiped Ben's face down. 

Ray then emptied both backpacks and took stock of the supplies that would do them the most good. That done he sank back on his heels and closed his eyes. The word travois seemed to keep bouncing around in his head. He remembered reading about those as a kid after he had watched some TV thing where the Indians used one as they moved from one camp to another. "Yea, a travois." He made it slowly to his feet and went in search of the branches he would need. 

He smiled as he noticed some young saplings not too far from the car. Pulling out his small camping hatchet he approached them with glee in his eyes. "I know how to cut you now." 

At the end of an hour, Ray had managed to cut two large still young green saplings and several small ones. He found one of the lengths of rope he had brought along and cut part of it into lashings to bind the travois together. He laid the two longest pieces out parallel on the ground and then pulled one end into an A-shape. He bound the A form tightly together and then cut some of the smaller saplings into braces that he laid perpendicular to the heavier frame at varying points along the length of the travois. When that was accomplished to his satisfaction. He took a long length of rope and wove it figure 8-fashion from side pole to side pole creating a network of rope that would support the framework's shape and let him drape a sleeping bags over the rope when he covered the frame with fir tree branches. When he was satisfied that no lashings would come apart, he used another length of rope to bind the whole thing together by putting a length of rope around the travois at the top and the bottom assuring himself that the sleeping bag wouldn't slide off the frame. 

He stood back and surveyed his work, his hands and his back aching. "Looks pretty good." He said with a smile sounding in his voice. 

"It looks excellent Ray." Ben added feebly. 

Ray turned around and ran over to Ben. He watched Ben open and close his eyes rapidly. "How long have you been watching me?" 

"Long enough to know you actually know how to build a travois." Ben smiled hardly moving his head. 

"Really!" Ray looked seriously down at Ben. "You aren't saying that just to make me happy are you?" 

"No, Ray." Ben whispered. "You've done an excellent job." 

"Yea, well see what you say when I get you to the top of the ravine." 

"Just one suggestion Ray." 

"Yea." 

"Don't try to walk straight up it," Ben tried to keep from licking his dry lips again. "Go up in at a slight angle. Less pressure on you." 

"Ok any other words of advice before I kill you getting you on the travois?" 

"Just thanks Ray. Glad you're my friend." 

"Well see if you still feel that way later." Ray turned and went over to the travois. He picked it up and brought it alongside Ben. "Don't try to move too much OK. I'm going to slide the sleeping bag you're lying on onto the travois. So just lay still." 

Ben nodded his head and clenched his jaw against the pain he knew was coming. 

Ray positioned himself at Ben's head and gently lifted on the sleeping bag until he could begin dragging it and Ben onto the travois. Fifteen minutes later, the act was accomplished and both men were sweating and Ben was about to pass out. 

Griping another piece of rope Ray began lashing Ben on to the travois by tying the rope on one pole then across Ben to the other pole looping it over and bringing it back again over Ben, leaving Ben's good arm free. Ben just lay there with his eyes closed. 

When Ben felt Ray was done lashing him onto the travois he opened his sweaty eyes. "Ray don't try to haul me up and bring the supplies at the same time." Ben closed his eyes. "Empty the suitcase and put all the essential things in the suitcase. You'll be able to drag it up by itself after you get me to the top." 

"Good idea Benny." Ray plopped himself down and began loading the suitcase. He soon filled it with a supply of water, more rope, a flashlight, a couple of v-bolt batteries and the steel wool, a lighter, some matches, some food, some fishing line and a small tackle box, his collapsible fishing pole, an extra compass, the medicine kit, a spare set of clothes for each of them and the map. When he was done adding a few more little odds n ends he stood up and tested the weight of the suitcase. It wasn't that heavy. He was pleasantly surprised. 

Taking a huge intake of air, Ray took a glance at Ben and walked to the front of the travois. He lifted the end near Ben's head that formed an A bend but let the pole from the right extend to the left and the pole from let left extend to the right. Ray tied a heavy loop of rope from one pole around him to the other, essentially roping himself to Ben's travois. After quickly glancing up the ravine Ray set his eyes on the ground in front of him and began to move the travois up the incline. He was well aware of Ben gritting his teeth to keep from yelling out as they began the ascent. 

Ray put one foot in front of the other and kept moving. The sweat was running down his face. He stopped and sipped some water out of the small water bottle he carried in his jacket pocket when he felt thirsty. He checked his position on the ravine's incline once in a while and kept doggedly going up. He didn't dare look at his watch. He didn't want to know how long he had been in the hell of pain that it took to draw Ben up out of the ravine. Once in awhile Ray slipped but he never let the travois out of his hands. His knees were scrapped through his jeans and his feet burned in his new hiking boots that were giving him the traction he needed to make the climb. When Ray's right foot made contact with the narrow track they had been driving on earlier he almost sank to his knees in relief. He held doggedly on to the travois poles for the steps it took to get Ben up on level ground. 

The closed eyes in Ben's face revealed the depth of the pain he was felling. His pale lips were held tightly closed. Ray watched as those blue eyes opened to stare mutely at him in thanks. All Ray could do was hold out his hand and hold Ben's good hand in his own. Then Ray lifted the water bottle out of his coat and offered some to Ben who drank it thankfully. 

Ray stood and stretched. His sweaty face felt old and tired. "Now for the damn suitcase." He looked down at Ben and smiled. "Won't be long. Don't go anywhere." 

"I won't Ray." Ben tried to smile as he watched Ray step down into the ravine. 

Ray slid and walked and almost crawled to the bottom of the ravine until he sat next to the suitcase and the small stack of supplies. He grabbed the rest of the dehydrated food and shoved it into a backpack. He picked up Ben's fishing pole and tied it to the backpack. He grabbed his pedometer, his small supply of chewing gum and loaded the backpack onto his back. He turned to take one last look at the rental car and noticed Ben's Stetson lying in the dust near the wheels. "No wonder Ben got hurt, he thought. "He wasn't wearing his hat." Ray laughed and looked around for his own baseball cap that had been in the front seat. He retrieved his hat, picked up Ben's Stetson and lashed a small rope onto the handle of the suitcase. He looked up to the top of the ravine and began his second ascent. 

The second assault up the ravine wasn't as bad as the first. However Ray was just as tired and thirsty when he arrived at the top. Ben was awake, but unmoving when Ray settled in the dust next to him. Ray fumbled for the bottle of water again and dipped his handkerchief in a pool of water he made in the palm of his hand. He wiped Ben's face of again then his own. 

"OK. As I see it we got a choice to make here Ben. You with me buddy? 

"Always Ray." 

"OK. 1. We can sit here and wait. 2. We can see if we can make it to the cabin and 3. We can try to get back down to the man road. I figure it's probably an hour up to the cabin where we wait for two weeks and hope someone notices we don't return to work. It's over an hour by car back to the main two-lane road but then again someone might just be passing by. Course if we go up, my cell phone might be able to call out. What's your choice Benny?" 

"There's a fourth choice Ray." 

Ray squinted his eyes and looked Ben directly in the face. "I ain't even going there so wipe that idea out of your mind. I'm doing the hauling here and I say we stay together. Got that?" 

Ben closed his eyes, too tired to form an answer but managed a, "Yes, Ray." 

"OK. Don't forget it." Ray stood up and noted that the sun was still high enough in the sky to travel. "Down, we go down. Got to be some people around here somewhere. Roads lead to people. We go down." 

Ben slipped into a pained sleep and Ray set the suitcase near Ben's feet and lashed it there. He laid the fishing pole along the frame on one side and lashed it there. He kept the backpack on his back, hefted the travois and began the slow descent down the road. 

Stopping to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Ray took a swig of bottled water. He looked around him and noted that the road didn't seem as steep as it had when he had driven up it in the rented car. He glanced up and the sky and his shoulders dropped. The one thing he had not brought or even considered bringing was a tent. He had reasoned they wouldn't need a tent while they were staying at the cabin. Wrong. He made a mental note to include a tent when next he was crazy enough to consider an 'outdoor' vacation. Yea, that'll be the day he vowed as he picked up the travois poles again and trudged on down the road. He took a quick glance at his watch. It had only been 5 hours since the accident. 'Five very long hours', he thought. 

Ben felt every jar the travois made as Ray dragged him along, knowing without a doubt that Ray was taking the easiest path down the road. He was well aware of the fact that he had lost consciousness several times. His leg throbbed and his arm felt like it was a fire bolt attached to his shoulder. He clenched and unclenched the fingers of his uninjured as Ray plodded along. 

Ray realized the sun was beginning to cast shadows along the road and realized it was time to try and make some sort of a camp for the night. He spotted a small clearing up ahead near an over average size evergreen. 

Half an hour later, Ray was going through their supplies and found a small sheet of clear plastic Ben had in his fishing gear. With a smile, he placed the travois over near the evergreen and used the plastic draped over a branch to form a protective covering over Ben. The plastic sheet formed a protected area that would be large enough for the two of them to sleep. Ray weighted the plastic down with large rocks on one side and laid the edge of the travois on the other side. He surveyed his improvised tent with satisfaction. Then he set about making a small stone circle about 8 feet from them where he could heat up a dehydrated meal by slitting the top portion of the foil and dripping water inside. 

Waking to a full feeling, Ben realized he needed to relieve himself and was surprised that Ray had set them up in a camp already. He turned his head and was able to see how well Ray had done in protecting them for the night. "Well done, Ray." His thoughts were interrupted as Ray suddenly loomed over him. 

"You OK." 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Well, good." 

"Ray, I do have one particular problem." 

"Yea." 

"Ray, I uh...I mean I must um." 

"Oh, yea. I don't think you should be moving about Fraser." 

Ben looked blearily at Ray. "Do we have a container or a..." 

Ray turned pink and looked around the campsite. "All I have is an empty water bottle. You want to try that?" 

"Please Ray." Ben blushed and bit his lip as pain shot through his arm again. 

Ray did the best he could to help his friend without moving or jarring him. He also left Ben tied to the travois and completed the personal task quickly. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Ben used his free hand to wipe some sweat from his face. "Before we move out tomorrow I think you should bind my legs together Ray." 

"Don't you think that's a little inhuman?" Ray couldn't believe what Ben was suggesting. 

"Ray, its standard procedure when you don't have splints." 

"Your leg is splinted." 

"Yes but if you brace my splinted leg against my good one it should give added protection to my injured leg." 

"You sure about this?" 

"Yes, Ray. Very sure." 

"And you know this how?" 

Ben gave Ray a skeptical look. "You want to hear one of my stories?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"You're really sure?" 

"All right all ready. Get on with the Inuit story." 

"Well, Ray. Strictly speaking this isn't an Inuit story." 

"Gee, it's not?" 

"No, Ray. It's not." 

"OK." 

Ben began to tell Ray very slowly about the time he had jumped off a 57' high cliff to avoid fur poachers when he had been 18 and already pretty well beaten up by those very same poachers. 

Dusk fell as Ben kept talking and Ray tended the fire, served their dinner and made sure the fire would keep burning. That steel wool tricked worked better than Ben's waterproof matches Ray thought as he settled down next to Ben and watched the fire dance as Ben talked. 

Sometime during the cool, late-spring evening, Ray noticed Ben beginning to try and fight the ropes holding him to the travois. Ray rolled up on his elbow and felt Ben's forehead. 

"Oh God, he's getting a fever." He sat upright and foraged for the medical kit, a small bottle of water and a piece of cloth. He whispered to Ben quietly as he forced a little water between Ben's lips, followed by first one then another aspirin. When he was satisfied that Ben had absorbed the aspirin he began wiping the fevered flesh of Ben's neck and face. Ben began waving his free hand around and moaning. Ray pulled the sleeping bag up closer to Ben's chin and waited for Ben to relax. He put some fresh fuel on the fire and hoped the night would be over soon. 

Off in the distance an owl began its night talking and Ray settled in close to his friend and tried to drown out the spring noises of the forest filling the night air. He pulled the collar of his jacket up around his ears and sighed, "Why is this my life?" He snuggled in closer to Ben and sighed again. "God, you're trying to teach me something here, right. Just let me get some sleep, please." He stretched one weary and hot foot out, trying not to notice the throbbing coming from his ankle. 

Morning broke with a soft drizzle falling over the area. Ray and Ben were protected from it under their plastic covering. When Ray finally began moving he noticed their fire was out. Aggravation made him jump quickly to check out the heat coming from the fires embers. It was still very warm so he piled some larger branches on to it and relighted it. As soon as it was well established, he broke out more dehydrated food and again used the foil packet for cooking container and serving device. 

While the food cooked among the rocks of the fire, Ray began to check Ben over. The fever was still there, but not as rampant as it had been the night before. Ben seemed to be drifting in a deep sleep so Ray decided now was the time to bind Ben's legs together. Rather than using more of his depleting stock of rope, Ray hauled out the t-shirt he had thrown in the case and ripped it into long strips. It took a long time for him to get up the courage to begin the job, but he finally began by sliding a strip under Ben's lower thighs and securing the tie with a hard knot. He secured Ben's ankles and upper calves and tackled the harder job of sliding a binding under Ben's thighs. By the time Ray was done he was sweating. He'd had to slide each binding under Ben and then reach under the sleeping bag, find the opposite end and drag it back to his side of the travois to tie the ends together. When he was done he looked at Ben's still form and wondered how the Hell he was going to get them down off this mountain. 

Ben felt himself floating and was annoyed because someone seemed to be pulling him back to the earth. He would begin to rise in the clouds and then someone would pull on his legs and drag him back. He tried kicking out and felt bound in a tight cocoon. He opened his eyes to see Ray was sitting beside him and holding his head and rocking a bit where he sat. 

Opening his mouth to speak to Ray proved hard work for Ben. He felt dried out and tired. He raised his free arm to try and attract Ray's attention and discovered just how much pain that movement sent through his broken arm. With a quick stop in his movement, Ben wondered just how many layers of pain one could feel and not faint. 

Ray turned around and was surprised to see Ben looking at him through half closed eyes. He smiled and leaned over towards Ben with the damp cloth in his hands. Wiping Ben's face off was something Ray could do that he felt wouldn't cause more pain. "Ready for breakfast?" 

"I'm not very hungry Ray. Thirsty. Very thirsty." 

"OK. You down these two aspirin and you'll get a water chaser." 

Ben gave Ray a weak smile and tried to down the aspirin Ray put to his lips. It was difficult, but he managed it. He was so tired and Ray watched anxiously as Ben worked the aspirin into his mouth before taking a sip of water. 

"OK, Let's clean you up a bit and get ready for another day in the wilderness." Ray also checked over the travois, tried to check Ben over carefully, and handed him a water bottle that Ben would be able to reach with his free hand. He packed all their gear, made sure the fire was out. He took their plastic tent and draped it over Fraser and tucked it in around his injured friend. . Before the sun was climbing into the morning sky Ray and Ben were on their way. 

The morning misty rain never developed into a full rain. The fine mist just fell and fell in a constant slow drizzle. Ray marched on through the dusty road avoiding pits and rocks, keeping his head down. Ray stopped often to drink out of his water bottle, check the sky and Ben and then plot on down the winding road. Several times he was tempted to leave the road and cross from one section of road to another, but he avoided that as he thought of snakes. Snakes he could avoid and would. 

Ben drifted in and out of a pained sleep. He listened to Ray's breathing and wished he could do something to help. Gritting his teeth and remaining quiet was his only option for helping Ray. There were times when the descent became very slanted and Ben could feel the blood pooling in his torso and head. But he kept his mouth shut even when he knew he would have recourse to use that bottle again for relief. 

"Cell phone. Time to try the cell phone again." Ray murmured as he stopped, braced the travois against his lower back and tried for a signal. "Nothing. Not a damn thing." He almost slammed the technological whiz in his pocket and looked for soft to set Ben down for a rest. He spotted a sight and headed for it. He turned to face uphill and set Ben down. 

The movement to the ground was gentle but Ben still felt dropped like a stone because of nature's call. He weakly smiled at Ray and lay still a moment to let Ray relax and take care of his own needs. He watched Ray smile sheepishly and head off behind a tree. He rearranged his Stetson that Ray had carefully placed over his head for protection and felt the mist gently on his face and hair. 

Returning to Ben as quickly as he could, Ray knelt and picked up 'the bottle' he had set in the roped area near Ben's feet. "You a, do you a..." Ray held 'the bottle' up for Ben to see. Ben nodded back and closed his eyes to endure the next few embarrassing movements. But Ray was quick and gentle in loosening the sleeping bag at Ben's hips and the matter was over within the briefest amount of time Ray could manage. 

The two men remained silent for a moment neither of them wanting to disturb their peaceful rest top. Ray looked down the road in anticipation of setting off again. He stood up, stretched and said, "Well, that was a refreshing 10 minutes." He grinned at Ben, checked over the travois again and lifting it began walking down the road again. "Ya know Benny. I been thinking, this road was steep going up in the car but it's not so bad going down. There's a tree up ahead I think I saw when were about half way to where Bambi got us. If I'm right, we'll hit that ole major two-lane road by noon." He listened and knew from the silence that Ben had lapsed off again into sleep. "God, I hope I'm right." The road took a slow curve and Ray kept walking trying to ignore the fact that every time he put a foot down he could feel nerve endings shooting pain from his heels up his legs. "Someone better be there. Please God." 

Somewhere back in the city of Chicago, a very disgruntled man sat at his desk. He was upset and about to take a trip to his house where his ham radio waited. He looked up at the clock and decided that it was near enough to noon and he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office. 

Half an hour later, he was still worried, still disgruntled and about to call the police station near his grandfather's cabin. He griped his phone tightly and made the call. 

Ray worked his way around what he thought was the two thousandth stone or hole in the one lane track. He'd kept his head down for much of the morning's walk. His shoulders ached. His hands had blisters on his blisters and his back was on fire. Every step he took now roared painfully in his body. But he kept on. When he finally looked up and stared down the road, he could see the main two-lane road they had turned off of last night within view. He grinned. "Well, we made it this far." He trudged on the last couple of hundred feet until he was standing on the edge of the firmer stone road. 

Setting the travois down, Ray leaned backwards stretching his over used muscles and collapsed in a pile at the front of the travois. Three minutes later, he climbed around next to it and looked Ben in the face. Ben was grinning at him. 

"Knew you would make it down Ray." Ben croaked weakly. 

"Ya, we'll we got about ten miles to go back to civilization. We ain't getting there today." 

"But we will Ray." 

"Ya, Benny, we will. Ray broke out some dried fruit that was in one of the dehydrated food packs and slipped a piece into Ben's mouth. "Chew on this. I'm going to try making as much distance down this road as I can while it's light." 

Ben nodded and let the dried fruit sit in his mouth and soften before he tried chewing it. Even that took all his energy. 

Standing up slowly Ray got into position and hefted the travois again. His steps as he walked were tinier and tinier, but he kept going and kept his head down. The misty rain dogged them as the moved slowly at the edge of the road. 

Two hours later, a jeep emblazoned with a Larkin County Sheriff's Office sticker on the door turned off the main highway and headed up towards the mountains. The driver knew the area but didn't expect to see anyone coming his way until he hit the higher country. Three miles up the road he saw the pitiful site of Ray Vecchio hauling a makeshift travois. The driver picked up his radio mike and put in a call for an airlift. 

Ray kept putting one foot in front of the other until it became a mechanical movement without thought. He walked, the travois jerked behind him and he walked. The travois jerked behind him and he walked. 

Sheriff Thompson parked his car and approached the man pulling the travois. He greeted Ray softly. "You Ray Vecchio or Benton Fraser?" he asked and received no response. 

Ray kept walking and was about to pass the sheriff when the man put out a hand and touched Ray on the shoulder. "You can put the travois down now. Help will be here in a bit." 

Ray looked up when he felt the hand oh his shoulder and started laughing. "No, have to keep walking. Need to get Benny some help." He tried walking past what he was sure was a mirage. 

"No, you're safe now. Put your friend down." 

Ray finally looked directly in the man's eyes. "You're real." 

"Yea, I'm real. Name is Thompson. Friend of yours got worried when you didn't receive his radio call last night. Relax, help is on the way." 

Five days and more than several hundred miles away from their disaster Ray sat in a chair next to another of Ben's hospital bed's the two had become acquainted with over the years. He had overly large shoes on his feet, and his hands were wrapped in large bandage wraps. 

Ben was awake, his leg in a sling with a cast on it and his broken arm resting on a pillow in its cast. His eyes were bright once more and he seemed comfortable, if a bit irritable. "You know Ray, you took better care of me than some of these nurses do." 

"Really Benny?" 

"Yes, you did Ray." 

"Even that horrible little bottle thingy?" 

"Yes Ray. And most certainly that 'little bottle' thingy." 

"Gee, Ben. Thanks." 

"No problem Ray." 

"Ya know if Welsh had told me he had a ham radio up at the cabin we would have been out of there a lot quicker." 

"Yes, that's true. But we didn't know and you made the best choice given the information you had." 

"Yea, that's true." Ray laid his head back against his chair. 

"Yes Ray. It is true." 

"So Benny what'll we do for the rest of our vacation?" 

Ben glared at Ray then smiled. "Relax and enjoy ourselves." 

Ray nodded and grinned. "Ya, that's what vacations are for." 

Franny poked her head in the door and smiled. "Anyone up for a visit?" 

Both men closed their eyes before giving her a welcoming smile. 

* * *

End What's A Vacation For Anyway? by Lys:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
